Midseason Premiere - Carl's POV
by CrybabyQueenofWhatever
Summary: Single chapter... What exactly was going through Carl's head in the Season 6 Midseason Premiere. Major spoilers ahead if you haven't seen that episode yet!
**If you haven't watched the Season 6 Midseason Premiere of The Walking Dead yet, don't read this. Unless you want major spoilers! Don't say I didn't warn you. From this point on, there are spoilers. Not my fault if you continue to read this. This is your last chance to click away before I start this story. Okay, here we go…**

 **Some crazy shit went down in The Walking Dead Season 6 Midseason Premiere! Everything happened so fast, and I got really emotional because of what happened. In the beginning Daryl blew up a motorcycle gang with an RPG. In the end, he also blew up zombies with fuel and another RPG. People who died: Ron, Jessie, Sam, and that crazy Wolf guy. Also, Carl lost his fucking eye! Rick went straight up ballistic, Maggie and Enid escaped that platform thing, Sasha and Abraham helped rapid fire-takedown a bunch of walkers, and everything was very fast paced and this episode was definitely a blink and you'll miss it kind of thing.**

 **I decided to do a story from Carl's point of view. It's about what was going through Carl's head in the heated scene where we lost Ron, Sam, and Jessie, and where he lost his eye. Other than a bullet. I'm awful. Anyway, enjoy this story!**

 **CARL**

I passed Judith off to Gabe and he immediately tucked her under his walker gut-splattered poncho. She whimpered and Gabe lightly bounced her and shushed her. Gabe then assured my dad that Judith would be safe with him in his chapel. He was already keeping a few people there, mostly for prayers and stuff. Jessie stopped Gabe as he started walking away, insisting he take Sam along too, just to be safe. Naturally, Sam panicked. He begged his mother to keep him with the group. After a while, Jessie and Gabe just gave up. Sam, Jessie, Dad, Michonne, and Ron all joined hands and started walking in one direction, Gabe dragged his heels and continued walking towards the chapel carefully. Walkers brushed past us, snarling and spitting and sniffing the air. Sam started freaking out over something and we all stopped to try and calm him down.

Sam kept insisting he couldn't go on, he couldn't do it, something something. Everything happpened so fast. I guess we were making too much noise. Sam got bitten on the face and the arm. _Mommy_ , he had screamed. Inside, my heart dropped to my stomach and swirled around. Jessie started screaming and got bitten next. I went stiff, feeling like my whole life was flashing before my eyes. She hadn't let go of my hand, so I was stuck holding onto her cold, dead hand. Dad took out his hatchet and in one fail swoop, cut off Jessie's hand. It fell to the ground. Ron's face was livid. He pulled the gun on my father and I jumped in the way just as he fired a bullet. Michonne snuck up behind him.

That's when all hell broke lose.

A sharp, hot pain spread from my eye to the back of my skull to my forehead. I couldn't see anything out of my right eye. I felt dizzy. There was a waaaaaah sound in my ears. My limbs felt heavy, like molasses. I turned just in time to see Ron impaled by Michonne's katana. He fell to the ground, lifeless. I turned to face my dad. My heart wrenched in my chest.

"Dad?" I rasped. That's when I blacked out and started falling.

I knew I was passed out. There was something different about being passed out this time. I kept seeing a figure in my field of vision. And my vision kept blanking in and out. In and out. Between blurry and nothing at all. A figure finally materialized. My mother. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Mom?" I asked. She nodded and stroked my hair.

"It's not time for you yet." She tsked and chewed her lip nervously.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" I ask, voice trembling.

"I don't know, hon." She says nervously. "But it's not time for you yet."

"Mom… Mom, what do you mean?" I stammer. "What is this?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Mom says comfortingly. She strokes my hair gently. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just be calm. You're gonna go back now, but you need to stay calm. You're gonna be okay. There isn't anything I can do anymore."

"Mom… What happened to me…?" I asked, dazed and confused. Her image starts fading.

"Don't worry about it… At least, not now… Later." She said, her voice echoey and far away

Well, that didn't help. Thanks, Mom. My dad's face flashed in front of me a couple times. I made out words. He was speaking to me. New world… Show you the world... Carl… I'm sorry… I felt his hand in mine. The pain in my eye was a dull throbbing, stinging sensation. I was resting. The room was warm. The bed was soft. I had gauze bandages on my face. I squeezed my dad's hand and smiled. I knew I would be okay.

 **Sorry if this Fanfic was so short. I ran out of ideas halfway through! Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Have a good day! Byyyye. XOXO Crybaby :D**

 **P.S. There will be no second chapter, because if you've already seen the newest episodes, you know what's happened! Winky winky! You know, with that Jesus guy and Negan and Rick and Michonne… Nevermind, I'm saying too much… Bye!**


End file.
